


The local

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Chef Sanji, Franky and Robin are married and Chopper is their son, M/M, Omega Sanji, Supernatural Elements, Top Roronoa Zoro, odd jobs Zoro, sudden inspiration at silly hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Sanji left an abusive relationship (go him) and after a certain event has left the city to go to somewhere rural. He doesn't expect excitement and he definitely does bot expect to fall in love with a moss man.





	1. poor Bob we morn  his loss.

Sanji is an Omega - yes I know how can this charming ladies man be an omega? He often finds himself bemoaning the fact of it as because most ladies won't date a male omega, but there he was dating the sweetest female alpha -her name was Pudding- and he adored her, but there had always been something off about her (as much as Sanji loathes to admit it) and eventually it came to fruition a couple of days before his scheduled heat. Now he loves the ladies and would say nothing against them, but he really means it when he says that Pudding sweet, sweet Pudding was a bitch. A complete and utter bitch who started treating him how traditionalists treat their omega's; she'd hit him and expected him to obey her quietly, head down and voice meek. Sanji was not good at listening and he was by no means meek (working in his fathers kitchen had beaten that right out of him) so he kicked her out of the apartment they had been sharing for months and told her to go stay at a friends as the relationship was over and shut the door before she could beg, because he knew that he'd let her back in - he just couldn't bare for a woman to get down on her knees and beg! Bur by the angry growls coming from the door he supposed she was alright. It took a while before she left, thinking that he'd eventually let her back in and when he didn't she threatened to burn down his apartment. She had been serious with the threat, but whoever she'd gotten to throw a molotov through his window at 3am, must have misread the info (it was quite easy, there were two apartment complexes on the same street that faced each other) as it was the window across the way and if he remembers it was Bob's apartment - hes a nice guy, helped Sanji move his stuff up and had a thick Suffolk accent which made Sanji want to giggle. But anyway, back to the point its poor Bobs apartment that goes up in flames, and Sanji decides that he can't stay here, so hes going to dip into his savers account and get himself out of this city - perhaps somewhere more rural this time? 

So this is how Sanji finds himself moving out to what could be called the middle of no-where, where there's acres upon acres of nothing but fields and the people talk with a bit of an accent compared to him. Its as Sanji is staring in awe at the apartment complex called the Sunny that a few of its inhabitants come out to meet him: A big man with blue hair that defies gravity wearing a Hawaiian open shirt, a small petit woman in a fluffy coat that has an arm interlocked with the man with blue hair as they walk towards him, and what really stops him is the man next to blue who has green hair, is wearing a black shirt that hugs his arms in all the right places and a pair of faded blue jeans that would be sinful for how they hugged his legs. Sanji swallows as the waft of 'alpha' makes his moth dry and his heart pick up speed. He waits nervously as they get closer, and as they stop just infront of him Sanji applies his best smile and greets them: " Hi I'm Sanji, just moved from the city." He reaches a hand out and gives all of them a firm handshake, finding that both him and the green haired man linger a little too long, before he takes back his hand waiting for them to introduce themselves as well. The beautiful woman goes first, her voice like silk, "Hello Sanji, I'm Nico Robin and this is my husband Tom, but we all call him Franky and this over there is-" the green haired man interrupts her and had it been anyone else he would of kicked him, but he finds himself entranced by the deep baritone that flows from his parted lips,"Roronoa Zoro." is all he says and Sanji whishes' he'd say something else just so he could hear that voice again. Robin smiles before she continues like nothing had happened - like she'd noticed nothing at their exchange and wasn't creating a scheme that would involve the both of them, "Yes, well me and Franky are the owners of this complex and if you need anything fixed just call and Franky or Ussop- he helps Franky out- will come and do it for you." With that she hands over the papers for him to sign and when he finishes she then hands him a silver key before she smiles and gestures at Zoro, "Zoro will help you move into your apartment-" she looks to Zoro as she finishes"-he lives opposite to you Zoro-" and smiles as she waves to Sanji, "Your apartment number is 12b - opposite 13a. Welcome to Sunny apartments we hope you have a happy stay." Robin and Franky turn around talk amongst themselves as they walk away and Sanji takes a moment to stare in confusion; what did she mean by happy stay? He thought it was a funny way to phrase their welcome - almost as if he was staying in a hotel and not a apartment complex.  


Sanji was broken from his thoughts when Zoro shuffled his feet, the quiet sound reminding Sanji of his presence and as soon as he turned he was once again hit with that delectable scent, one that he would ignore after the unfortunate way his last alpha/omega relationship ended. Sanji coughed and gestured for Zoro to follow him to his parked car to grab the few boxes he had packed like Tetris in his small car. He would never say a word against his little VW, but it wasn't the most practical car for moving house and the soft snort he could hear from the side alerted him to the fact that he wasn't the only one who thought so.  


Sanji huffed and told the walking plant to just grab a box and start walking, what Sanji didn't expect was him to take more than a couple of his heavier boxes in one arm and to grab another with his free one before he started walking towards the front of the complex. Sanji stood slightly awed and horney at the display of raw strength before he felt a pang of anger at being treated like a weak little omega needing to be protected or fought over. Sanji grabbed a box and went after the green moron, ready to tell him that just because he was an omega didn't necessarily mean he was weak and needy. Sanji had just spotted him when he saw a child running around Zoro asking him different questions. Sanji walks up closer and caught the end of their conversation, "-it was just like you said Zoro! I told him to back off and didn't break eye contact just like you said and he backed away! It was so cool! And - and then my friends all played and we were happy because Tommy left us alone!" The excited chatter of the small brown haired boy brought a soft smile to his face as he caught up with them - taking notice of how the moss head had slowed and shortened his pace to match with the smaller boys whirring legs. Sanji stifled his laughter as he joined them, raising an eyebrow at the man and getting a blush that reached his ears in return from the green haired man. Sanji smiled and looked at the small boy who was on the other side of Zoro before he introduced himself and the small boy - who was the son of Robin and Franky - introduced himself in a subdued manner, before Sanji subtly brought up his defeat of what he presumed was the school bully and the child went off into another spiel of his defeat of the bully, now going into much more detail and embarrassing Zoro further and making Sanji smile even more widely.   


Before Sanji knew it they had finished taking all of Sanji's boxes (Chopper taking one of his lightest boxes as he and Zoro continued to lug the heavier boxes up the steps) to his new apartment where he stood a little awkwardly in his new doorway watching Zoro say goodbye to Chopper as he waved, a small smile on both their lips. It was late now - way past the time chopper should of been to bed and nearing the time that Sanji would automatically fall asleep to wake early in the morning, when Sanji apologised to Zoro the man mearly shrugged and said he'd see him on the flip side before he slinked off across the way to his own apartment to sleep. Sanji snorted and closed his door feeling the day start catching up to him as he made his way to his ready made bed (he'd soon found out that Zoro was incapable of putting together his bed, but had fixed a leaky tap at some point when Sanji had moaned about it later) and he happily fell into it with a moan as he toed off his shoes and burrowed under the covers to sleep, his dreams full of green and three gold earings.


	2. Bumps in the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has a ruff night. He speculates and then daydreams a little about Zoro

Sanji snorts as he wakes up, he's disoriented as he peaks open blurry eyes into pitch darkness. There's a shuffling coming from out side, something that sounds like neither animal nor man. Sanji swallows and tries to keep his scent to the minium so that whatever is outside shuffling won't pick up the scent of his fear. There's the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance, a sound that brings with it the scent of the storm - wild and electric, things that remind him of Zoro. Lulled by the scent - and the fact that whatever was there before is now starting to move away - he falls back to sleep, glad that unlike in all the horror movies he'd watched he didn't stick his head out and go investigate whatever it could of been. That, he thinks, would of been particularly stupid. 

Sanji wakes to the sun on his face, the twittering of the birds; last night seems like a dream when compared to the birds happy chatter. Sanji stretches and looks at his phone. He sighs when he sees one new message from his father Zeff. He sighs and puts his phone on the bed before making his way to the bathroom. He switches the light on and as he looks up into the mirror he recoils with shock, quickly turning to look behind him. He sighs when he sees nothing, his hand still over where he clutched at his shirt over his heart. Maybe he should stop watching those shitty horror movies, but really he mutters to himself - isn't he too old to be scared of things like this? He grumbles before grabbing his suppressants and downing two dry. He looks again in the mirror trying to see if there's anything that can explain... Whatever that was, but he finds no clues and gives up - he's a chef not a detective damnit. He sighes and starts to get ready for the day, not looking forward to it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screech*  
> Srry it's not vry long 😭

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, yes I did and will be basing some of this fic on Kevin Bloody Wilsons 'the local'. Go listen to him - that mans a genius!


End file.
